


Weebo Haircut

by armintheyard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armintheyard/pseuds/armintheyard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my dearest friedpickles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weebo Haircut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [friedpickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedpickles/gifts).



> This fic exchange was prompted by my insecurity that if I read too much fanfic weird habits would seep into my regular writing style.

"Where is my Aveeno!" cried the pale gray-eyed young man, tears welling in his gray eyes. His sweet potato colored hair fell in front of his face and he brushed it away angrily. He hadn't trimmed his yam colored hair in a while and now the pumpkin colored locks fell frequently in front of his gray eyes. 

"friedpickles-san!" yelled armintheyard, "Why so tsundere today?" He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his wolf hat and sulked. 

"My Aveeno is missing!" friedpickles yelled back, "And my bangs are too long!" 

"Never fear friedpickles-kun," exclaimed the curly haired ancient vampire, "I have my clippers right here!" 

And he proceeded to cut friedpickles' hair in their tiny bathroom.


End file.
